Cardcaptor Sakura: Land Without Magic
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto had an eventful, magical childhood to say the least. As a sixteen-year-old Sakura contemplates and anticipates endings and new beginnings, the magical world she grew to inhabit manages to surprise her again. She can only wonder what changes this new chapter of her life will bring.
1. Sakura and the Summer Adventure

Cardcaptor Sakura: Land Without Magic

CCS: LWM arc

 _Sakura and the Summer Adventure_

"I'm so glad you all could come," Sakura said. She couldn't help her happiness at seeing the four of them gathered together in once place again.

Sakura was a few years older now. She had one more year left before she finished senior high school. In that time, truly, she had become one of the most powerful magicians of all time. Kero and Yue had agreed. She had reached the point that she rivaled their previous master Clow Reed, and plenty of times she seemed on the verge of surpassing all that he had done.

Sakura had let her hair grow at Meiling's urging. She still maintained her light brown hair and two short ponytail tails, but she had two long ponytails that rested at the middle of her back. Her emerald green eyes were still enchanting.

Sakura stood in the midst of Penguin Park. She had arrived first, and now everyone was here.

"Thanks for inviting me," Tomoyo said. "I wouldn't miss it. Besides, I'm sure I'll be able to take in a lot of sights with all my camera equipment. This will be an amazing trip we can always remember and cherish."

"I just hope this trip doesn't place you in a bind," Sakura said.

"Everything is taken care of," Tomoyo said. She smiled. "Don't worry Sakura."

Sakura smiled in returned and nodded that she wouldn't. She noticed that Tomoyo had brought the most bags out of all of them. It was part of the reason Sakura packed so light. Tomoyo loved designing clothes and costumes, and after some time Kero had talked her into selling them. They'd become a big hit: not only in Japan but in America as well. Tomoyo had always been amazing, but she couldn't believe Tomoyo had the time to design, complete her schoolwork, run a small business with her mother, and spend time with her. What had surprised Sakura the most was when Tomoyo cut her hair. She never would've imagined. Tomoyo still had her salmon pink headband, but it now held her neck-length black hair in place. She was even more beautiful than before, especially with her indigo eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Meiling exclaimed. "There is no way I would pass up a free trip to America. This would be a reason to be jealous you and Syaoran have magic."

Sakura had watched Meiling pull her suitcase along and sit down on it while the three of them waited on the ever tardy Syaoran. Meiling had grown calmer in the past couple years, but she was still Meiling. Sakura had been worried Meiling wouldn't be able to attend, but Meiling made up her mind to go. She managed to work ahead and make it happen. Sakura and Meiling had grown closer over the years, and Sakura couldn't imagine going on this trip without her. Thinking back to when her story with the Clow Cards began, she, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran had to have this trip together. They had been the original four, and she wanted the four of them to always have that connection. They would always be a part of her heart.

"I can't believe I'm going to attempt something like this," Sakura said. "It's exciting but a little scary."

"Of course you would say something like that," Meiling said. "Focus on the excitement and not the fear. After everything you've done and accomplished, you created your own cards, you created new cards, you've overcome trials and tests, and you've stopped sinister plots, this will be another piece of cake for you. Trust me." Meiling winked at her.

Sakura couldn't help laugh. She remembered that Meiling had stayed with Tomoyo the night before at Tomoyo's request. Meiling had Tomoyo French-braid her long hair, which she no longer kept in ponytails. Meiling's singular braid reached to the small of her back. Her ruby red eyes were still fierce: same with her attitude. This was part of the reason Sakura admired her and Meiling was one of her favorite people.

"You made it Syaoran," Sakura said when he had joined it.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, placing his suitcase beside Meiling's suitcase. "I wanted to make sure all of our reservations were confirmed."

"I thought Tomoyo…" Sakura glanced at Tomoyo.

"You know Syaoran," Tomoyo said. "He had to do something to make your life easier."

She and Meiling glanced at each other and shared a laugh.

Syaoran tried to hide the fact he blushed with his slightly longer chestnut brown hair and bangs that tended to mask his amber eyes when he tilted his head in a certain direction, but he failed, which caused Tomoyo and Meiling to laugh a little bit longer and louder. He moved in Sakura's direction until he stood across from her, looking down into her eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek before he kissed her deeply. This caused Tomoyo and Meiling to stop laughing immediately.

"This is something new and different," Syaoran said when he pulled out of their kiss. "I just wanted to…"

"I know," Sakura said. "I'd be more worried if you weren't here with us. Thanks for coming."

"All right lovebirds," Meiling said. "We've got fun to have and places to see. The faster we get there the faster Syaoran can relax and actually enjoy our vacation."

"Where's Kero?" Tomoyo asked. "I figured he'd have a list of cuisines he'd want to try when we made it."

"I felt bad that I wasn't going to invite Akiho along," Sakura said, "even though she understood. I asked Kero if he'd stay and keep her company and alert me if there's trouble. I wouldn't want her, Touya, Yukito, or Yue to be alone if something happened."

"And he didn't make a fuss?" Tomoyo questioned.

"He made a fuss," Sakura said with a short laugh, "but he looked forward to spending more time with Momo. Spinner's going to visit too."

"There won't be any trouble," Meiling said. "There hasn't been any in so long. You want to know why? All the trouble is afraid of you."

"Kero and Yue taught me important lessons during those challenging times," Sakura said. "Always be prepared. Expect the unexpected. Trouble can find you."

"Clow Reed chose the best candidate," Syaoran said. "Powerful. Wise. Humble."

"You guys know I'm nothing to be afraid of," Sakura said.

"She's right," Tomoyo said. "I actually think it's the exact opposite. Eriol agrees with me. The real reason nothing has darkened your door is probably because everyone loves you."

"Clow Reed did have a lot of enemies because he was so powerful," Syaoran said. "He struggled with an imbalance of his magic: on a few different levels. He wanted different for his successor. He could see into the future… I imagine he wanted different for you."

"You don't have enemies," Meiling said, "and you use your magic to help anyone who might need it. After the Yuna D. Kaito fiasco, you were officially introduced to the magical community. From what Syaoran and the rest of the family has told me, everyone was and has been pleased."

"Seems all those adventures are behind us," Tomoyo said. She sighed. "Even though at times they could be dangerous, they were definitely life-defining experiences: life-changing."

"That's why I wanted us to go on this trip together," Sakura said. "Our adventures aren't over. There are still plenty to be had."

"America," Meiling half-shouted. "Here we come!"

"We'll start in New York," Tomoyo said, "and we'll visit multiple locales across the country."

Sakura chuckled. She stopped when Syaoran stood beside her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. She looked to his face: his amber eyes.

"As long as we're together," Syaoran said, watching Meiling dance around and Tomoyo showing her pictures of places they'd be staying, "I know my life will always be a great adventure." He said this so only she could hear. "My life has been and always will be better: for having you in it."

"Syaoran…"

Meiling and Tomoyo looked at the two before they gathered their bags. Syaoran went and gathered his, along with Sakura's. Sakura watched after Syaoran for a moment before she pulled out her key.

"Key that projects the forces of dreams! Show me your true form! Release!"

After a moment, Sakura held the Staff of Dreams in her hands.

"Under the name of Sakura," she shouted, "please, channel all your might and teleport us, along with our things, to Grand Central Station in New York City…Teleport!"

The gathered group watched Sakura's magic circle extend around them all. Sakura and Syaoran's eyes met. They were all enveloped in columns of light. They disappeared.

They reappeared in an empty train car as it pulled into Grand Central Station.

"Thank you Teleport," Sakura whispered, putting the card away.

Sakura had prepared Lucid at the ready just in case, but when she looked around she saw no need for it.

"We're here!" Meiling exclaimed: beyond excited.

"When we step off this train," Sakura said, gaining Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran's attention, "we'll officially start our Summer Adventure."

They all nodded in agreement, and when the train doors opened they all stepped off the train and into their summer.

Preview:

Kero: Hey, it's me, Keroberos: Guardian of the Seal. I bet you thought you wouldn't see or hear from me. You were wrong. Momo and Spinner are here too! ~whispers~ They're trying to bogart my show. ~whispers~ Any who, Sakura's off on her vacation with the whole gang minus me, and it turns out strange things are happening in New York! They could be harmless; they could be dangerous. Tune in next week to find out which!

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling take in the sights and sounds of the city.

They also take in the sight of a young woman about their ages unexpectedly dropping out of the sky.

Next Time: _Sakura and the Total Eclipse_


	2. Sakura and the Total Eclipse

Cardcaptor Sakura: Land Without Magic

CCS: LWM arc

 _Sakura and the Total Eclipse_

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling left the hostel in which they planned to stay for the next couple days.

It wasn't too early, and it wasn't too late. They stood out on the sidewalk, trying to decide what they wanted to do first or where they wanted to go. While they had put together a list, they weren't quite ready to delve into it yet.

"I say we eat," Meiling suggested. "I read New York is famous for its pizza and cheesecake. I want to see if American food holds a candle to Japanese and Chinese food."

"It might be a little too early for pizza and cheesecake," Sakura said. She laughed.

"I wouldn't mind stopping at a café," Tomoyo said. "We could have tea. I'd like to try some tea, and we could have a nice breakfast." She glanced at her wristwatch. "We could have a nice brunch."

"The ferry we want to catch for Staten Island doesn't leave until two," Sakura said. "That should give us plenty of time to eat, walk around, and then go see the Statue of Liberty."

"Don't forget," Meiling said. "We're going to Little Italy and Chinatown too."

"I haven't," Sakura said. "That's later tonight."

"We'll do some shopping before we end the night with an elegant meal," Tomoyo said. "It'll be my treat."

"Tomoyo," Sakura said, "you don't have to do that."

"I want too," Tomoyo said.

"Guess that means we'll be getting dressed up," Meiling said. She and Tomoyo shared a look.

Sakura wasn't sure she liked the mischievous look that passed between the two of them.

"Absolutely," Tomoyo said. "I brought some of my latest designs. The four of us will showcase them. Consider it payment for dinner." Her eyes twinkled as she held her camera in her hand.

Meiling and Syaoran laughed together.

"There's the catch," Meiling said.

Syaoran nodded in agreement.

Sakura felt a little lightheaded, but she chocked that up to the fact that she hadn't eaten in a while, and she had just recently expended a large amount of magic.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked. He had noticed her bring her hand to her forehead for a moment.

"I'm fine," Sakura said. "I needed the nap I took earlier. Now, I probably just need a little something to eat."

"Let's not waste anymore time," Meiling said. "Should we take a cab, or go back for a train? Do you guys want to walk…Oh, we could grab bikes!"

"We're saving our bike tour for tomorrow," Tomoyo said. She already had her phone in her hand. "There's a place about three blocks from here that serves great coffee and tea. Plus, they have waffles that are to die for apparently. We can leave for the ferry from there."

"I've always wanted to hail a cab," Meiling said. "Looks fun. We can walk there. I'll wait until after brunch."

Sakura couldn't help share a smile with Syaoran. He shook his head.

"Meiling you're ridiculous," Syaoran said.

"You remember those words when you're buying my brunch," Meiling said.

Syaoran frowned while Sakura and Meiling shared a smile.

The four of them walked for the café. The wait wasn't too long.

Syaoran ordered black coffee, Sakura and Tomoyo ordered tea, Sakura adding cream and sugar to hers and Tomoyo adding honey to hers, and Meiling ordered a French Vanilla Cappuccino. For brunch, Sakura ordered the Strawberry Shortcake Belgian Waffles with Over Medium Eggs, and Turkey Bacon. Tomoyo ordered Eggs Benedict and a Fruit Salad. Syaoran had Smoked Salmon and Biscuits and Gravy while Meiling had Steak and Eggs with Hash Browns and a Chocolate and Banana Crepe.

After they finished, they paid, Syaoran paying for his, Sakura's, and Meiling's meal. They rested for a while talking about what they'd done over the past couple of weeks and goals they had for their last year of school and after they finished. Sakura noticed how quiet Syaoran was on the topic. Meiling hailed them a cab when they left, and she paid for it too. Sakura and Tomoyo got a kick out of watching her jumping up and down and waving her arms in the air, shouting like a maniac. They were on the ferry and headed for the island in no time. Tomoyo and Meiling sat together. Meiling fell asleep with her head resting on Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo couldn't help smile upon her. Sakura and Syaoran stood together at the railing while the Statue of Liberty came closer into view.

"Tomoyo wants to go to school for business so she can take over for her mother," Sakura said. They weren't looking at each other, but Syaoran held onto her: held her close. "Meiling wants to become a doctor, so she can work with Doctors Without Borders. I'm torn between becoming a Veterinarian or an English Professor. Do you have a plan for the future? Is there something you want to do or become?"

"I'm taking over for my mother," Syaoran said succinctly.

"That's what you have to do, what you say you need to do," Sakura said, "but I'm asking if that's something you want to do."

"I've been training for it my whole life," Syaoran said. That was his response.

They shared a short silence afterward. Sakura didn't know what she should say. She understood the obligation to his mother and family. What she had a hard time understanding was if he was happy about it. It was always a little hard for her to pin down Syaoran's emotions, but when he smiled or he looked at her everything about him became clear to her. That ability to see and know most of the different aspects of Syaoran had been something developed over time. She had more to learn and know.

"I have an idea for my future," Syaoran said, "but I admit it scares me."

Hearing Syaoran talk to her about a fear surprised her. He rarely if ever brought up fear unless it concerned her safety. That hadn't been for a long time though. She waited to hear him out.

"It scares me because it's an idea I can't make happen on my own," Syaoran continued. "I have to wait. I'm going to wait: until the right moment."

Sakura turned around, leaned back against the railing, and looked into his eyes when he said nothing more.

"You're not going to tell me your idea?" Sakura asked.

He looked away from her eyes out toward the Statue of Liberty.

"I have to wait," Syaoran repeated, but Sakura saw he blushed, which told her his idea somehow involved her. This brought a smile to her face.

Once again, she felt a little lightheaded, but the feeling passed as quick as it came. As a matter of fact, she wasn't quite sure she had felt lightheaded because a woman nearby started coughing violently, which distracted Sakura. The woman coughing drew hers and Syaoran's attention. Eventually, she stopped, but it still reached a point where it left her and a few others concerned.

When they reached the Statue of Liberty, Tomoyo had her camera at the ready. She had brought her drone too, so she was getting 360-degree views and aerial views all over the place. They took plenty of pictures around the Statue of Liberty. Their resident photographer and videographer took beautiful pictures and captured magnificent footage, and they managed to get a number of group shoots. Sakura always smiled to herself thinking that Tomoyo could probably take Record's place. As they were headed inside for the museum, an elderly gentleman collapsed, and suddenly Sakura had this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"People are helping him," Tomoyo said. "It's okay." She had noticed the look on Sakura's face.

Syaoran and Tomoyo had looked forward to and thoroughly enjoyed the museum. It had left Sakura and Meiling more than a little bored: with Meiling more vocal about it. Sakura and Meiling had looked forward to and thoroughly enjoyed the climb to the top of the Statue of Liberty. Syaoran and Tomoyo had been a little less than thrilled. Syaoran had carried Tomoyo on his back for some of it. The two of them agreed the climb had been unnecessary. However, when they all looked out into the distance, they definitely were in agreement this had been an excellent choice for their first stop. Tomoyo got some great photos too. The group was laughing and having fun until someone started coughing violent. Many people began coughing violently. Then someone else collapsed. A little girl collapsed. A teenaged boy collapsed after her. Next, an old woman fell.

"What is this?" Tomoyo asked. "Is this a card?" She looked to Sakura.

Syaoran took up a position in front of Sakura with Meiling at his side.

Sakura shook her head in response. She didn't know what this was. However, it didn't feel like a card. It didn't feel like anything.

The sun began to get drowned out, which drew the group's attention. Suddenly, there was a Solar Eclipse: a Total Eclipse. What was strange about this eclipse is that they could look directly at it. The eclipse didn't last long, and once it passed the group watched as a young woman about their ages unexpectedly began dropping out of the sky.

"Sakura!" The young woman shouted as she drew closer. "It's a card!"

The fact that this woman knew her name wasn't lost on her, and the fact she mentioned the possibility of a card in their presence wasn't either. Who? Why? Those were questions this woman brought to mind for Sakura.

Everybody was watching this unbelievable display; at the same time some watched as people were still collapsing around them.

Sakura planned to take on one situation at a time. First, she'd put everyone to sleep, next handle this undetectable…card? And then, find out who this young woman was. Sakura pulled out her key.

"Key that projects the forces of dreams! Show me your true form! Release!"

After a moment, Sakura held the Staff of Dreams in her hands.

"Under the name of Sakura," she shouted, "please, channel all your might and put everyone around here to sleep…Snooze!"

Snooze immediately went to work, putting to sleep everyone who was on top of the Statue of Liberty, the people on their way to the top, and even those around it to sleep.

That was done. However, Sakura wasn't sure how to reveal a card she couldn't even detect. She didn't sense it at all. What was it doing…making people sick? Could they die?

The young woman landed softly not too far from the gathered group: with her back to them. Sakura could sense her magic. It was both familiar and strange to her.

The young woman had neck-length, layered dark brown hair with one of her bangs streaked crimson red. She pulled her hair into a short, sharp ponytail, using a floral bracelet that she pulled from around her wrist, and allowed the crimson bang to hang free. She had striking hazel eyes: amber speckled emerald.

The young woman's outfit looked like one Tomoyo might have designed and sold. She wore a white, crimson red hooded, short-sleeved top with crimson red lace trim at the bottom of it. She also wore a pair of dark denim shorts with a brown leather belt with a white gold buckle, with a brown leather pouch attached, and a pair of knee-high brown leather boots. A layered, lavender sash, with the end of each of its three fringed layers white, was tied around her waist and rested on her left side. A symbol or emblem was on her top over her heart: a crescent moon and a single star that rested at the end of it. She held her hands to her chest when she turned toward Sakura and proceeded to speak.

"My name is Jun," the young woman said. "You don't know me, but I promise I'm here to help. Cards are loose that threaten the safety of the world, and the only way they can be stopped is if you and I work together."

Syaoran and Meiling didn't like the idea of her: didn't seem to trust her. Tomoyo nodded as if she understood her and believed her. Sakura didn't have time to contemplate her own thoughts or feelings because everyone's attentions were drawn when the bodies of those that had collapsed arose, their skin growing a dark, sickly purple, and headed in their direction.

Preview:

Momo: Hello all, it's Momo. Kero ate too much and fell asleep. He's sleeping on top of Spinner, which Spinner I'm sure won't appreciate when he wakes up. Hold on one second. Kero, wake up darling… It's that time again.

Kero: Right…Right! What happened? I missed everything!

Momo: Sakura and the others found themselves in a situation, but a young woman appeared. She says she's here to help.

Kero: You're kidding!?

Momo: No, I'm telling you the truth. She seems to know about the cards. Well, she knows about cards. One has appeared that even Sakura didn't detect. Apparently, she might know about Sakura as well. How much? I couldn't say.

Kero: Next time, I won't eat as much. Who am I kidding, that's not true! I just won't fall asleep.

Momo: Whatever you need to tell yourself darling. The mysterious unknown card will be revealed and will be taken care of.

Kero: Taken care of? What do you mean?

Momo: Tune in next week, and we'll all find out.

Syaoran and Meiling fight off the people who had arisen after they'd collapsed, but they too soon take to a violent cough and collapse.

Sakura and Tomoyo are the ones to be surprised by the young woman, who pulls out a key of her very own.

Next Time: _Sakura and the Sin Cards_


	3. Sakura and the Sin Cards

Cardcaptor Sakura: Land Without Magic

CCS: LWM arc

 _Sakura and the Sin Cards_

"Do we believe her?" Meiling asked the others: not caring that Jun could hear her. She, along with Syaoran, faced down the approaching horde of bodies that threatened to hurt them. "Do we believe this is the work of a card?"

Sakura still could not detect magic emanating from the horde. The only magic she could sense was from Jun.

The bodies reached toward Syaoran and Meiling. They became aggressive. Fighting ensued. All the while the bodies began to grow a deeper, sickly purple while others began to grow pale, and others still began to vomit and fall out.

Syaoran coughed. He kept fighting though. Meiling coughed soon after. They were outnumbered. They began to cough violently.

Sakura worried that she had hesitated too long.

"Sakura," Jun called to her. "I want to help but not if you don't want me to. Say the word, and I'll reveal the cards to you."

Cards? Did that mean now there was more than one? Sakura turned from Syaoran and Meiling, who looked like they were about to collapse, to Jun before she focused on keeping her friends safe.

"Under the name of Sakura," she shouted, "channel all your might and draw all these people away from us…Gravitation! Bring Syaoran and Meiling safely to my side…Flight!

Gravitation indeed drew the horde to the other side of the Statue of Liberty while Flight brought Syaoran and Meiling into the air as they collapsed before planting them beside Sakura.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked upon Syaoran and Meiling. They were both worried. They had never encountered a card like this

"This won't be enough," Jun said.

Sakura looked to the horde, which was already beginning to break from Gravitation's pull and reach for and head toward them again.

When Syaoran and Meiling arose, their skin beginning to match that of the others, Sakura pulled Tomoyo back with her. Syaoran and Meiling made to attack Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura thought about utilizing Struggle, but she didn't want to hurt Syaoran or Meiling. She also didn't want herself or Tomoyo to contract this sickness that spread to whoever this card or these cards came into contact with. Sakura and Tomoyo saw. Jun pulled out her very own key.

Neither Sakura nor Tomoyo could believe their eyes.

Jun's key resembled the symbol over her heart: a Crescent Moon and a Single Star that rested at the end of it was enveloped by a Crimson Ring, with a Dove wing on one side of it and a Bat wing on the other side of it.

"Key that unleashes the destructive force from within! Show me your true form! Release!"

The Key didn't become a staff; it became Jun's Arm of Chaos. She spun it from one hand to the next around her until she held it in one hand. She reminded Sakura of a gunslinger. Sakura and Tomoya saw the magic circle underneath Jun, which also contained Jun's symbol. Jun held the Arm toward the air:

"Spirit Key, Unleash my might

Moonlight, Sunlight; help me end this fight

Conceal the Day; Illuminate the Night!

Eclipse!"

Jun shot into the air, launching a crimson bullet that exploded and caused a minor eclipse. A moment later, Syaoran, Meiling, all the bodies, and a giant figure, creature of purple slime with a large flea-like parasite attached to the center of its chest focused on Jun. They all moved toward her.

"Sakura," Jun called to her. "It's my job to reveal the cards, their Corrupt Forms, and destroy them: these Sin Cards. They'll bring about the end of everything and everyone if I don't. It's your job to reform them, capture them, in their Pure Forms." She quickly pulled a card from her brown leather pouch because she was in danger.

"Take me out of harm's reach, Maneuver!" Jun instructed.

Sakura could only see Jun's symbol on the back of the card before Jun threw it forward and shot a crimson bullet threw it. Afterward, Jun blew the smoke from her Arm.

A Dragonfly-like Creature Barrette with an Indigo body and Ruby eyes attached itself to the front, on the side, of Jun's hair. It granted her the ability to move out of range and evade the sickly bodies and the fighting skills of Syaoran and Meiling.

"I don't have the power to capture cards," Jun said. "I don't have the power to capture these cards. If I did, they might corrupt my magic and me. You? I know you can do it…Because you're the most powerful magician in the world: Cardcaptor Sakura."

Sakura couldn't fathom it: cards that might actively want to kill or end the world…Were they sick?

"These are cards that need my help…"

"Capture them Sakura," Jun advised. "Only you can put them on the right path."

"I'm with you Jun," Sakura said without giving it another thought. She decided, at least for that moment and for these Sin Cards, to assist Jun: work with her.

Jun had been keeping the Corrupt Cards it seemed and those affected by them on her trail. She gathered them together before she backed up from them and put a little distance between them. She pulled out another card from her brown leather pouch. She threw it forward before she took her shot.

"Freeze them where they stand, Arctic!" Jun instructed.

A crimson bullet went through it. Jun blew smoke from the Arm once again.

A giant Arctic Fox with Topaz eyes appeared before Jun. She placed a hand on its muzzle before it turned toward its enemies and opponents, opening its mouth and encasing them all in Ice.

Sakura didn't have a card for what she wanted to do, but she already had in mind the card she would create to do it.

"Under the name of Sakura," she shouted, "Staff of Dream… convert all your might, set this wrong right, and purify….Cure!"

From her Staff, lights and feathers came together until they became a winged feminine figure. She had long hair that reached to the middle of her back and ended in a short ponytail. She wore a short, short-sleeved white robe tied around her waist, and a pink silk scarf tied neatly around her neck. She flew around the frozen landscape. She hugged herself before she extended out her hands and the light and feathers encircled everything. There was a flash of light. Everybody affected was back to normal although unconscious. Cure disappeared, becoming a card that came to Sakura. Along with Cure came Poison and Control. While Cure was a Clear Card, Poison and Control were cards that were Black and Dark Violet. The symbol on the back of them: that of a Pentagram.

Poison resembled a mischievous teenaged boy with the wicked grin to boot: toxic sludge fell from his hand.

Control resembled a prim and proper elderly woman, sitting in a refined chair and holding onto a refined cane: a tarantula sat upon her hand that held the cane – a large, artistic web was displayed behind her.

Sakura immediately went to attend to Syaoran and Meiling as everyone began to regain consciousness.

Tomoyo watched Jun, as she stood by surveying the scene: amazed and impressed by Sakura, and went to attend to her.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked Jun.

"I'm fine," Jun said. "Thanks for asking. I don't think Syaoran and Meiling trust me. He keeps glancing over at me, and she keeps glaring and scowling at me."

"You know who they are too," Tomoyo said. "That probably means you know me as well. How?"

"Oh," Jun said, grabbing onto the back of her neck, stretching, and looking away. "Who in the magic community doesn't know you four…?"

"I know who you are," Tomoyo said; she spoke low. "You're Syaoran and Sakura's daughter: from the future."

"What makes you say that?" Jun asked: a little taken aback but trying to play it off. "That's a wild idea."

"You look just like them both," Tomoyo said. "I can see the similarities: in your eyes, in your personality."

"You can't tell them," Jun said. "I shouldn't be in this time, neither should the Sin Cards, so if I or they interfere too much…I could cease to exist. The future I know and all of you are supposed to know would unravel and cease to exist."

"Don't worry," Tomoyo said. "Sakura is the best. She wouldn't let that happen, but I'll keep your secret. I'm rather good at keeping them." She smiled.

Jun couldn't help tilt her head and laugh softly.

"Mom always said you were the best," Jun said. "I guess that never changes because you still are."

Sakura joined Jun and Tomoyo, bringing Syaoran and Meiling with her. Tomoyo and Jun could see those two were reluctant to interact with the stranger.

"I came here on a mission," Jun explained, "or you could say I was sent here…sent to you." She was trying to make the situation less tense, but she wasn't having much luck.

"By who?" Syaoran questioned her.

"Clow Reed," Jun answered.

"I don't believe you," Syaoran said.

"She has to be lying," Meiling said.

"Let's hear her out," Sakura said, listening intently.

"Sakura," Jun said. "My mission has to become our mission. I hope after you hear my story… you'll agree."

"We should go back to the hostel," Tomoyo suggested. "Here might not be the best place for this conversation."

A crowd began to gather around the five young people.

"Meiling, Syaoran, and Sakura," Tomoyo said, "you guys go ahead. We'll meet you there."

Sakura wondered why Tomoyo would want to split up and go with Jun too, but when she looked to Tomoyo she understood. She wanted to give Sakura time to convince Syaoran and Meiling not to treat Jun like an enemy. Tomoyo trusted Jun. Tomoyo tended to have a great judge of character. Jun genuinely seemed like she was there to help. Sakura decided she would trust in and believe in Jun too. She would convince the others of this as well.

"We'll meet you there," Sakura said. "Be safe you guys."

As Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling headed down the Statue of Liberty, Sakura couldn't help wonder about Jun's story and what her main mission was…

Preview:

Spinner: I'm not surprised Tomoyo learned Jun's identity. She has always been very insightful…perceptive…

Momo: That she has, darling. If I didn't know any better, I would think she has magic herself.

Kero: Nope! Tomoyo's just great! Goes to show you don't need magic to be great and do great things!

Spinner: It's a good thing she's on our side. Looks like Jun is on a mission: one that will take Sakura and all her allies to complete.

Kero: She's trying to prevent something, right?

Momo: Right.

Spinner: Tune in next week. We'll learn what that is.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling listen to Jun's story, and what they hear and see helps them grasp the magnitude of her mission.

Sakura allows everyone to weigh in on the decision, including Kero and Yue, before she decides whether Jun's mission is something she herself, and everyone she cares about, can handle…

Next Time: _Sakura and the Land Without Magic_


	4. Sakura and the Land Without Magic

Cardcaptor Sakura: Land Without Magic

CCS: LWM arc

 _Sakura and the Land Without Magic_

"We should trust her," Sakura said.

Sakura sat on the subway train. Syaoran sat beside her. Meiling stood before them, holding onto a pole.

Syaoran said nothing. Meiling said plenty.

"You have to be joking," Meiling said. "Cards show up that are literally trying to kill people-" She said this in a harsh whisper as there were other passengers around. "She shows up with them, showcasing her own magical power-" She also said this in a harsh whisper. "And you trust her! Why?"

"I trust her because Tomoyo trusts her," Sakura said. "It took me some time to realize this, Syaoran helped me see it, that Tomoyo is aware, becomes aware of people and events much faster than most. This is especially true when it comes to the emotions of a person. She's emotionally perceptive, intelligent."

Meiling watched Sakura look to her and smile and Syaoran look to her and nod in agreement. Meiling sighed.

"You're right," Meiling said, remembering how Tomoyo helped her come to grips with her own emotions toward and about Sakura and Syaoran without saying much: without much being said between them. "If Tomoyo's on her side this fast, she must see something or know something already that we don't. Still, this girl is bringing trouble. Do we really want to get involved with her? Do you?"

"That's what I believe," Sakura said. "Tomoyo can't tell us: not yet."  
"Jun didn't bring this trouble," Syaoran said. "It was here before she arrived. Remember, she did help stop the attacks."

"It might be because she was the cause of them in the first place," Meiling said. "All I'm saying is we can't rule out she might have a plot, conspiring against Sakura and maybe everybody connected to her and her…magic." She said her last word under her breath.

"That's why we should hear her out," Sakura said, drawing both their attentions. "I can see Jun wants to help people, save these cards, but she needs help. She needs me. After we hear her story, let's decide then whether we should become involved. Together. I've never been completely alone in anything I've done along my journey, give or take a few moments, so of course I want this to be something we all either disagree or agree to undertake."

"That will include Yukito, Touya, Kero, and Yue," Syaoran said. "We can do that."

"I'm game," Meiling said. "Whatever I can do you know I'll do it! But, I'm going to watch her."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Sakura said, and she smiled as she rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran wrapped an arm around Sakura after he and Meiling shared a worried look. He looked upon Sakura.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura felt his body tense. She laid a hand on his thigh. She felt him relax. She closed her eyes.

"I just want to get some rest," Sakura said. "That card I created required a lot of magic…"

"Don't push yourself too hard," Meiling said, "especially if this could be part of her plan: her intention."

"It's ok," Sakura said. "Those cards wanted to be saved. If only I can save them, I'm glad I can."

"Get some rest," Syaoran said. "I'll wake you when it's time."

Syaoran and Meiling nodded to each other.

Sakura went to sleep.

Syaoran didn't wake her when they arrived to the station. He carried her on his back walking with Meiling beside him back to the hostel. Sakura smiled and placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder giving it a soft squeeze before they entered into their shared room. Jun and Tomoyo arrived first. Jun had told Tomoyo the real story, but she had to give her future parents a slightly different version. Tomoyo had understood and told Jun she would support her. Sakura sat on her bed. Syaoran sat on the other side of it. Meiling stood beside him. Tomoyo sat on the windowsill. Jun stood before them all. Before Jun could begin to speak, Syaoran started for her.

"You said Clow Reed sent you," Syaoran said.

"That is true but a little misleading," Jun said, holding her hands before her. "This wasn't your Clow Reed. This was mine: a young, gifted magician who I worked with. We had to combine our magic for me to get back here, but because I was going to need to use my magic for an unknown, extended period of time he sacrificed most of his magic to send me here. In the Land Without Magic, we don't know if it can be restored. The future is in trouble, and if we don't capture and purify the Sin Cards the future won't exist the way it's supposed to."

"What happened in the future?" Meiling asked. "Who is behind it, behind these Sin Cards, if not you?" She questioned her: almost sounding like she was interrogating Jun.

"Can you start at the beginning?" Sakura asked.

"I won't just tell you," Jun said. "I'll show you."

Jun pulled out her key: a Crescent Moon and a Single Star that rested at the end of it was enveloped by a Crimson Ring, with a Dove wing on one side of it and a Bat wing on the other side of it.

"Key that unleashes the destructive force from within!" Show me your true form! Release!"

It became Jun's Arm of Chaos. She spun it from one hand to the next around her until she held it in one hand.

Everybody saw Jun's magic circle come and go.

"Clow-Reed Li," Jun had told Tomoyo. "He's my younger brother. This started before us, but it's our fault that the future and the past are in jeopardy."

"Your fault…" Tomoyo had said. "How is that possible? How did it start?"

"This most unfortunate series of events started with an accident," Jun had said. "It started with a sealed book."

Jun pulled two cards from her brown leather pouch.

"Draw out my memories of the future, Recall! Gather my memories and show them to the others, Display!"

Jun threw them forward. They spun. When the two cards lined up, when they aligned, she shot a crimson bullet through them both.

A glowing ethereal white monkey appeared on Jun's shoulder. She greeted it with a nod and a smile. It bowed to those in the room. It amazed Meiling and Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran, who sensed the high level of magic emanating from it, it impressed them. Recall held out its hand and withdrew a few wisps of silver from Jun's head.

A rainbow-colored peacock extended its highly elongated upper tail covert feathers. Before Jun, it winked at her. Jun returned the wink. Meiling, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura took in the lovely sight and felt the strong power. Display encapsulated the silver wisps in a rainbow-colored orb.

Recall held out Jun's memories that hovered above its hands. Display absorbed into its body the orb containing Jun's memories. Recall funneled Jun's memories to Display, and Display projected the scenes, events, and images of those memories onto its feathers for everyone to see.

Jun explained her story to the group and showed her story to the group. Tomoyo watched the events as Jun had explained them earlier.

"The beginning starts with a sealed book," Jun said, "but before that it started with magic history. Clow-Reed and I began to learn about magic history from Master Li. The Clow Reed you all know was connected to his and Cardcaptor Sakura's families."

Jun's memories didn't show Master Li or Cardcaptor Sakura. However, it did show her, and Clow-Reed: a young man, who was taller than her by a head, with long brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes, wearing thin-rimmed glasses. A sword hilt could be made out on his back. They were looking over an extensive library of books and reading over a scroll or two as a masculine figure spoke to them.

"We found this book we learned was connected to Clow Reed," Jun said.

Jun and Clow-Reed were shown in ruins within a cavern around a pillar with a suspense sealed book. This book was Black and Dark Violet: a Wolf creature was emblazoned on the front of it and on the back the symbol of a Pentagram.

"We thought it might've been Clow Reed's blueprint," Jun said. "We thought he created these cards first and modeled the Clow Cards after them. We were wrong. Together, we used our magic to procure the book and break its seal. We unleashed a Dark magician that Clow Reed had sealed away with the Sin Cards that magician created in response to Clow Reed's Clow Cards. That magician calls himself Dark As Sin. We call him DAS (pronounced dace). We unleashed his cards on the land, the future, and while individually they were trouble on their own, together they, in conjunction with DAS, began to drain magic from everything and everyone."

Sakura looked toward Meiling. Meiling had been right. Jun had been behind this event, but Sakura realized and possibly Meiling too that nothing needed to be said in regards to Jun's involvement. They saw that her and Clow-Reed's actions or rather the consequences of them pained her. They were suffering enough: still suffering.

"Cardcaptor Sakura rose to meet this challenge with Master Li," Jun said. "They fought back. Cardcaptor Sakura created a card after using her cards to combat DAS."

The others watched The Sakura Cards and The Clear Cards against The Sin Cards clashing on the ground, within the seas, and across the skies. No sign of Cardcaptor Sakura, Master Li, or DAS was present.

"To prevent his defeat," Jun said, "DAS sent the Sin Cards to the past. He used the magic he had drained to accomplish this feat: World Ending. Cardcaptor Sakura created The Preserve to halt his actions, preventing him from stopping her becoming The Master of the Cards and preventing the complete loss of magic."

The world was shown. Everything was gray, dull, and without color. The Preserve crystallized life and the world, as they knew it.

"This included Master Li," Jun said sadly. "This included Cardcaptor Sakura herself as well." She paused. "Time can't go forward. It won't: not without magic. Slowly, DAS is draining Cardcaptor Sakura. If he gains her magic, he'll use it to do what he planned to do in Clow Reed's time: to wipe himself, everything and everyone else, of magic. He wants to get rid of what he considers an abomination against humankind."

Sakura stood and went and took Jun's hands into her own.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said. She turned toward Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling.

Jun noticed that Kero, Yue, Yukito, and Touya watching the scene as well. She found herself surprised. She noticed the absence of Eriol Hiiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki and Akiho Shinomoto and Yuna D. Kaito.

"Cards that threaten the world…" Yukito said.

"They can decimate the past," Touya said. "They can erase Sakura from history."

"That isn't going to happen," Yue said.

"We're already in agreement!" Kero shouted.

Jun watched Syaoran nod, next Tomoyo nod, and finally Meiling nod.

Sakura turned back to Jun.

"We're all going to help," Sakura told her. "We're going to prevent a tragedy and save the future. We'll stop DAS."

"Even though the Sin Cards can appear anywhere in the world?" Jun questioned: almost of the brink of tears. "Even if they might hurt or even kill us?"

"Magic has to exist in the world," Sakura said. "For happiness. For love. So, let's work together to ensure that it does."

Jun broke down into Sakura's arms. The others watched her. Some understood the weight of her mission (Kero, Yue, and Yukito). Others felt bad for their initial thoughts of her (Meiling and Touya). Still others wondered what the future would bring (Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura). Sakura embraced Jun.

Preview:

Kero: It's going to take all of us to get this done!

Momo: What about me darling?

Spinner: What about me?

Kero: Good questions. Where were you two?

Momo took a bite out of some chocolate, and Spinner put a whole cookie in his mouth.

Kero: Mums the word, huh? Doesn't matter. One thing I know when it comes to Sakura, the truth always comes out!

Kero eyeballs Spinner and Momo.

Kero: We're going to track down and purify the Sin Cards! It'll take all of us! We better get to work!

Other Sin Cards are beginning to appear. They're not only appearing in New York but also around the world. The group goes to work. Sakura plans to make everything right. While Sakura takes on capturing all the cards, she considers whether a trip to the future might be the better course of action…

Next Time: _Sakura and the World Tour_


	5. Sakura and the World Tour

Cardcaptor Sakura: Land Without Magic

CCS: LWM arc

 _Sakura and the World Tour_

"This is a grave situation," Yue said. "You say these Sin Cards are undetectable by anyone but you, and our Master is the only one able to capture them. What can we do? What would you suggest we do?"

Jun had collected herself. The team had begun to discuss their course of action.

"I suggest that Sakura create two new cards," Jun said: her face neutral.

"No," Syaoran said. He drew everyone's attention. "She already created two cards today. She can't keep creating new cards without it impacting her health and well-being."

"When you make suggestions like this," Meiling said, "you become highly suspicious. You sound like you're trying to hurt Sakura."

"She's not trying to hurt Sakura," Tomoyo said. "She would never. She knows what Sakura is capable of: more so than any of us. She believes and trusts in Sakura's strength and ability."

"Sakura has immense magic power," Kero said. "She can create two more cards easily. It's just she's never created four cards all in the same day. We can't know what effect it might have on her."

"If Sakura's the only one who can capture these Sin Cards," Touya said, "it's best we don't endanger her."

"Is it a risk we might have to take?" Yukito questioned. "These cards are dangerous. We've never faced a threat quite like them."

Sakura listened. She started smiling. Jun turned toward Sakura. Her mom had that same smile: warm, knowing. Sakura turned toward Jun.

"Everybody's worried," Sakura said, speaking to Jun and drawing everyone's attention in the process. "Everybody's worried about me. I'm going to create these two cards because I have to do it. No need to worry. I have the cards and all of you. The world has all of us." She looked to everyone. "Just think. Akiho and Yuna D. Kaito are in Italy."

"My mother and sisters are in China," Syaoran said, following her train of thought.

Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Miss Mizuki and Eriol are in England," Tomoyo said.

"That's right," Meiling said.

"Your brother and I are here in Japan with Kero and Yue," Yukito said.

"We'll take care of America," Meiling said.

"And if worse comes to worse," Sakura said, "we'll take care of everywhere else too. No need to panic because we'll all do what we've always done: come together and support each other."

"And Meiling," Jun said, "that's why I'm here too. I'll fight. I'll do my best to bear a majority of the weight for Sakura. She has a bright future ahead of her, and I don't want to be the one responsible for ruining it. I've done enough."

"You won't be alone," Tomoyo said.

"We'll help you too," Meiling said.

"Two cards coming up," Sakura said, pulling out her key. "Key that projects the forces of dreams! Show me your true form! Release!"

After a moment, Sakura spun her wand around her until she held her Staff of Dreams before her.

"What are the two cards Jun?" Sakura asked her.

"Eclipse and Capture," Jun answered. "Eclipse will allow everyone to detect the Sin Cards. Capture will provide everyone with Blank Cards, which they can utilize to obtain the Sin Cards. With Eclipse, you can use the basis of my power to expand it around the globe."

"When you're ready," Sakura said, "I'll begin."

Sakura took a few steps back. Jun faced her.

"Fire your crimson bullet at me," Sakura instructed.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, disagreeing with this.

"Is this necessary?" Tomoyo asked.

"No Sakura," Meiling said. "This isn't going to happen."

"Trust her!" Kero exclaimed.

"What he said," Sakura said. "Trust me." She looked toward Jun and nodded.

"Spirit Key, Unleash my might

Moonlight, Sunlight; help me end this fight

Conceal the Day; Illuminate the Night!

Eclipse!"

Jun launched a crimson bullet at Sakura that exploded, causing a minor eclipse in the room. Sakura struck out with her wand, halting the explosion and the eclipse that began to happen within the room.

"Under the name of Sakura," she shouted, "Staff of Dreams…convert all your might and connect this power to the forces of dreams to fight…Eclipse!"

Sakura took hold of a Clear Card, The Eclipse. The card held the image of the Sun and Moon overlapping each other: darkness and light in-between the midst of them.

"Under the name of Sakura," she shouted, "Staff of Dreams…build a power from the forces of dreams to fight…Capture!"

Sakura took hold of a Clear Card, The Capture. The card held the image of five Clear Cards that were Blank Cards: without a power or vessel within them.

With both cards in her hand, Sakura took a deep breath before she threw them both forward. They whirled around her before they spun together and aligned one behind the other: Eclipse at the front and Capture at the back.

"Reveal the active Sin Cards around the world, Eclipse! Return the Sin Cards to their power confined, Capture!"

Sakura felt light headed as she watched her magic at work. Syaoran went and stood before her. She leaned on him for a moment as everyone watched the two figures appear. A sharply dressed male figure with red-orange hair wore a black suit and a black hat: a pendant of the Sun upon it. An elegantly dressed female figure with gray-black hair wore a white dress and a white headband: a pendant of the Moon at the end of it. The two figures held hands. When they drew together, they kissed, causing an Eclipse that everyone saw around the world. Simultaneously, Yukito, Syaoran's mother Yelan, Akiho, and Eriol each obtained a Blank Card.

Jun felt her power at work in conjunction with Sakura's: her mother's. It was a familiar feeling. She was in awe of the fact that she could be connected to her mother's growing power in the past and waning power in the future.

"Three cards are active in San Francisco," Jun reported, "one in Rome, one in Hong Kong, one in London, and one in Tokyo."

"If they're active," Meiling said, "people are in trouble."

"We don't have any time to waste," Syaoran said.

"I'll contact Akiho and Eriol," Tomoyo said. "Bring them up to speed."

"How are we going to get to San Francisco?" Meiling asked.

Sakura composed herself as best she could, even though her massive amount of magic usage had taken its toll on her.

"We'll go to work," Yue said.

Kero, Touya, and Yukito nodded in agreement. They focused on Sakura.

"Don't push yourself too hard Sakura," Touya said. "I'm going to call you back after we capture this card."

"We're all here for you," Yukito said. "Every step of the way."

"Another adventure Sakura," Kero said. "We'll overcome this like we've done everything else."

"Say the word," Yue said. "I'll be at your side."

Sakura nodded to all of them in return.

They left.

"We'll teleport," Sakura said, answering Meiling's question after she took a deep breath. She had been breathing heavily behind Syaoran earlier, but thankfully that had passed. So much magic… Her head was spinning, but she thought of all the innocent people in danger. Tomoyo was already on her phone. She had grabbed an outfit and shoes for Sakura. She walked Sakura away to the bathroom. She placed the outfit and shoes on the sink counter.

"We have to make sure you still look cute," Tomoyo whispered, taking the phone from her ear for a quick moment. "Also, take some time for yourself. Breathe."

"Thanks Tomoyo," Sakura whispered back.

Tomoyo left her, closing the door behind her.

Sakura breathed, but she realized that she did need to hurry and capture those three cards. There was no telling the damage they were doing. She changed clothes. She rejoined the others wearing white and lavender leather boots, white pants, and a lavender jacket with coattails. She had a short white top hat with a lavender band around it and a black, white, and pink-tipped feather off the side of it.

"I love it," Tomoyo whispered, recording with her drone while on the phone.

"Definitely stylish," Meiling commented.

Syaoran blushed, but he tried his best to hide it.

"You're beautiful as always," Syaoran said.

"Thanks Syaoran," Sakura said, blushing herself.

Jun had to keep herself from gushing over her parents' young love.

"Are we leaving our stuff here," Meiling questioned, "or should I get to packing?"

"We'll be back," Sakura said.

"I guess we'll consider this our base of operations," Meiling said.

"Everyone ready?" Sakura said.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran said: drawing everyone's attention. He stepped before Sakura and looked deep into her eyes.

Jun felt what Tomoyo and Meiling felt in that moment: what she'd felt all the years she'd known her parents…the great love and concern Syaoran always had for Sakura.

"I am," Sakura. "Once we capture these cards, I'll take a break. We can take in California: to continue our summer adventure."

"That sounds like a plan," Tomoyo said.

"Can't wait," Meiling said. "California beaches here we come."

Jun chuckled. She liked getting to know her mom's closest friends, her dad's cousin, and the group better. This was some good to come out of the future disaster.

Syaoran summoned his Jian and with magic placed it upon his back.

"They received the Blank Cards," Tomoyo told the others, getting off the phone and putting it away. "They're aware of the situation and prepared to handle it." She now had her drone and its remote control in her hands.

"Where are we going in San Francisco Jun?" Sakura asked her.

"All three are occupying the Golden Gate Bridge," Jun said.

"Let's go guys," Sakura said. "Take us to the Golden Gate Bridge, Teleport!"

Sakura's magic circle extended around them all. After they were enveloped in columns of light, they disappeared. They reappeared in the middle of a wild environment.

They looked to the right and saw the fiery golem exploding the cars around the bridge. They looked to the left and saw two weapons with demonic appearances: a large Katana and a large Claymore – one contained a Draconic Eye, the other contained a Bleeding Eye, and teeth ran along them both. The Claymore chopped cars in half. The Katana slashed people across their chests. People ran, screamed, and bled on that bridge.

To Sakura, this looked beyond bad. The scale and weight of the overall situation took her breath away. She wondered if there was more that she could do, more to be done, to prevent scenes like this and the future she'd seen. Maybe going to the future, saving her future self could end this sooner, faster.

"Syaoran and I will handle the left," Sakura said. "Can you handle the right Jun?"

"I can," Jun said. "I will."

"We'll help the injured," Tomoyo said, referencing herself and Meiling. She immediately put her drone and its remote control down. She didn't want to have footage of any of this.

"Keep them from panicking," Meiling added. "Get them medical attention. I'll take the left, and Tomoyo should take the right."

Syaoran took his Jian in hand and imbued it with magical power, causing it grow and emit crackling energy.

Jun pulled a card from her brown leather pouch.

"Topple that fiery golem, Terra!"

She threw the card forward and shot it with a crimson bullet.

A stone elephant came forth and let out a trumpet, pushing air through its trunk. It kneeled and let Jun hop on top of it. It stood and focused on the fiery golem. Standing back on its hind legs, it sent forth spikes and spires of Earth when it brought its front legs back upon the bridge.

"Under the name of Sakura," she shouted, "discard all your might and give me the strength to duel and defeat these opponents…Sword!"

With her wand free in her left hand, the Sword, a European Rapier, came into her right. The Sword's guard from its time as a Clow Card was gone. The wings had grown larger and inverted, and the gem mounted within the hilt now contained a star. This was its appearance since becoming a Sakura Card.

Sakura protected another person from being struck down by the Katana, and Syaoran prevented the Claymore from destroying another car with people inside of it. Everybody ran into action, drawing the attention of the Sin Cards that focused their malicious intent on those ready to combat them.

Preview:

Kero: Oh wow! What a grand adventure! It's world spanning, and it involves globetrotting! Danger is running rampant!

Momo: It will take all of us too, darling.

Spinner: Do you think we should go to the future? Do you think Sakura should enlist the help of her future self?

Momo: That would be intriguing and require a lot of magic. I would foresee consequences: both good and bad.

Kero: Save those questions for later, right now we all have Sin Cards we have to stop.

Momo and Spinner look to each other before they look to Kero and nod in agreement.

Sakura and along with her friends focus on capturing the cards they've encountered on the Golden Gate Bridge, and her family, friends, and allies around the world focus on the cards they've encountered. She worries about them, worries about what these Sin Cards can do to innocent people and to them, but she believes and trusts they will stop the Sin Cards, capture them, and will also be okay.

Next Time: _Sakura and the People She Relies On_


End file.
